tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden T.E.D.s (Toshiko World)
This is a list of Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Toshiko World in TO World. This list is a work in progress. Hidden T.E.D.s in Toshiko Plaza This is a list of the Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Toshiko Plaza. Main Street *Look up! The tops of light posts are shaped like T.E.D.'s head. *Now look down! If you find any manhole covers, you'll notice that they always look like T.E.D.. *The street that runs down the center of the plaza consists of various colors of cobblestone. Near the entrance of the Toshiko Cafe, look for a black stone on the street shaped like T.E.D.. Toshiko Cafe *Towards the back half of the cafe is a mosaic mural of T.E.D.'s face. This isn't your target. If you look closely, you may notice that the mosaics are made out of different pictures of T.E.D.. Toshiko Boutique *If you look closely, you'll see various tiny T.E.D.s hidden as holes in the clothing racks. *On the far West end of the building, there is a room with a painting of lily flowers and lily pads decorating the ceiling. If you look closely, one of the lily pads looks like T.E.D.. *In one of the display cases outside, the window has an icy themed display. Look for three snowflakes on the back mural of the display case that all resemble T.E.D.'s head. Obalon HQ *Once the elevator reaches the top of the tower, look out to the left of the park entrance (your left) and you'll notice a small pond shaped like T.E.D.'s head. *The carpet on the floor of the elevator is decorated with a T.E.D. pattern. Toshiko Wheel *This one is easy: the entire ferris wheel looks like T.E.D.'s head when viewed from behind! *When staring at the Toshiko Wheel from the front, look closely to see T.E.D. symbols on each of the wheel's cars. Hidden T.E.D.s in Goop Land This is a list of the Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Goop Land. The Bilge Rat *In the entry queue, look for a treasure chest containing a large diamond and four rectangular jewels that form a T.E.D. head. *Before you board the ship, look right for several barnacles on the hull that form a T.E.D.. Cosmic Raceway *On a mural in the queue line, a shooting star and several small constellations around it form a T.E.D. head. *T.E.D.'s face can be found on the inside of the wheels of all the go-karts. *When you get to the part of the track that travels over a miniature sun, look closely to find a dark orange sunspot shaped like T.E.D.'s head. Flight of the Draclo *On the sign explaining the ride's backstory, a T.E.D.-shaped bolt can be found in the upper-right corner. Goop's World: King Grex Strikes Back *The vacuum device that Bing uses to suck up King Grex has a T.E.D. face painted on the side. *When the riders fly into the mineshaft, the mineshaft cave entrance is shaped like T.E.D.'s head. Mount Magmass *One of the steam vent geysers near the end of the ride queue will occasionally spit up clouds of steam shaped like T.E.D.'s face. *One of the dying trees along the queue has a T.E.D.-shaped knot on it. Tawnya's Temple Trek Hidden T.E.D.s in Zane's Zany Zoo This is a list of the Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Zane's Zany Zoo. Komba Safari Tram *Near the Hippo Lagoon section of the ride, look for a large rock in the water that's shaped like T.E.D.! Dragonscale Peak Hidden T.E.D.s in Partyland This is a list of the Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Partyland. Fishstick's Pipeline Plunge Hothead: Volcano Chaos Imaginator Starring Spiffy Party Pete's Pizza Party Steampunk's Runaway Railroad Whalor's Harbor Havoc Hidden T.E.D.s in Toshiko Action Zone This is a list of the Hidden T.E.D.s scattered around Toshiko Action Zone. Bio-Man: The Ride Color Coaster Escape from Wither Caverns Fear the Reaper! St. Abraham Category:TLO World Category:Toshiko Games Category:Easter Eggs